


Johnny Get Angry!

by milkyfrankie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, No Spoilers In Tags Just Read With Caution, No Squeamish Folk, Triggers, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyfrankie/pseuds/milkyfrankie
Summary: Just read if you’re not easily triggered by blood.Cause Charlastorrrrr 😩
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Johnny Get Angry!

**_1962_ **

_ Johnny I said we were through _

_ Just to see what you would do _

Charlie Magne waltzed around the living room she was currently in, twirling a sharp knife in her glove covered hands. A thick, dark red liquid dripped down the silver blade, then the handle and towards her fingers that clutched the object tightly. It spread around the latex as she performed tricks for her one man crowd. Swinging it gently towards his face, making him flinch back and whimper against the gag around his mouth.

She giggled lightly and switched the knife to her other hand, keeping the red covered glove up for a second longer and flicking droplets of blood into the man’s face. He closed his eyes and let out a muffled whine, tears slipping out of his closed eyelids and down his cheeks.

_ You stood there, and hung your head _

_ Made me wish that I were dead _

The man, Alastor LeBlanc, was tied up to a kitchen chair, his hands going numb from the tightness of the rope on his wrists. He cried and tried to scream loudly for help, but nothing would get past the layers of duct tape that sealed his lips shut.

Cuts littered his chest, nearly all of them deep but their sizes ranged from as small as a pinky finger of a child to being as big as a banana would be. Blood seeped out of them slowly, pooling in his lap and staining his satin suit pants. His shirt long gone and torn up, discarded on the floor beside them. What was once white, was now shredded pieces of red.

Alastor didn’t wish for this to be the end, especially at the hands of a woman he picked up at a bar. He couldn’t have seen this coming, she didn’t look like the type to do this. Although at this point in time, she seemed to do it often, especially with how she looked like she knew exactly what she was doing. He cursed himself for following through with her suggestion on taking their little party back to her place. He really wished he had just left the bar alone rather than with her, one of the stupidest decisions he had ever made in his life… The last one he’d ever make.

_ Oh, Johnny get angry _

_ Johnny get mad _

_ Give me the biggest lecture that I ever had _

  
  


Charlie reached out and tapped her flattened palm against his cheek, sort of a slap but it wasn’t hard enough to inflict pain.

She clicked her tongue against her cheek a couple of times, coming off as a condescending adult would to a saddened child. Her brows turned up sympathetically and a frown set upon her face. She caressed the same cheek she tapped and sighed softly, “Don’t you just love this song? It’s new too! Came out just a couple of months ago.”

Alastor didn’t respond, he just continued to stare at her through the tears. Shaking, he began to breathe heavily, his blue eyes grossed over and defeated.

_ I want a brave man, I want a caveman _

Her hand then trailed down his face and wrapped itself around his neck. Charlie squeezed hard as the frown turned into a scowl, “I said… Don’t. You. Just. Love. It?”

_ Johnny show me that you care, really care for me _

Flinching again, he nodded fast and let out a humming sound that seemed to be agreeing with her. It satisfied her, she didn’t have to ask him more than the two times she did, but still, more than once isn’t just okay. No. When someone asks you something, you respond the first time. That’s just how Charlie saw it, it’s called  _ respect _ . Sure, she killed but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t show them what is owed before she ends their lives.

She Isn't THAT much of an animal.

“Oh, honey… I know you heard me the first time,” Charlie murmured as she pressed the tip of her knife against his jaw, poking at the flesh there and spinning it lightly.

She then yanked the knife upwards, cutting into Alastor’s jaw and dragging till it reached his cheekbone. It started to bleed instantly, making him cry out loudly, and it would’ve been heard by her neighbors had it not been for the duct tape.

Charlie looked him up and down in disgust, as if he were some stranger that was beneath her social class.

“Well… you should’ve answered me when I asked.”

_ Every time you dance with me _

_ You let Freddy cut in constantly _

His tears now falling nonstop mixed with his blood, it dropped down to his chest and trinkled into his gashes. He started to sob and try to talk, asking for her to put him out of his misery, but all words fell and couldn’t be heard.

Charlie sighed at the mess the man unfolded into, rolling her eyes dramatically before shaking off the annoyance that started to show on her face before smiling and going back to swaying to the happy sound of Joanie Summers. Such an upbeat song, with a depressing meaning. Kinda like her own situation currently! An upbeat girl with a…  _ nasty  _ situation. Oh how she felt like Joanie. Only thing is, she didn’t love her Johnny. Hell, she didn’t focus on him enough to remember his name.

She thinks he said Aiden? No, no. Maybe it was Allen. Oh fuck it, she wasn’t going to need it anyways.

_ When he does, you never speak _

_ Must you always be so meek? _

Charlie spun around the man so she was standing behind him. She placed a hand on both of his shoulders, humming along to the song as the rough and sticky latex of her gloves rubbed his skin hard. It felt disgusting to have her touch him, he wanted to vomit but it wouldn’t have left his mouth, so what would be the point?

Alastor tried to weakly jerk from her but was yanked back into the chair.

She leaned down slowly and pressed her face into the top of his head, his sweat soaked brown hair salty against her lips as she kissed it softly. One hand trailing up and cupping the side of her neck.

Pulling away, she leaned her head against the side of his in an affectionate way. Chuckling lowly, Charlie nuzzled into him as her eyes closed for a moment, taking in his scent which had grown musky as his tortured continued for the hour previously. She didn’t mind it, it wasn’t a foreign smell to her. She had grown used to it since her first kill. It was the human body and how she  _ loved  _ it.

In all it’s bloody beauty.

_ Every girl wants someone who _

_ She can always look up to _

“It’s been fun, baby,” She whispered as she leaned far back, raising the knife high up above her head slowly.

Alastor started to whimper and shake in his bonds. Suddenly the wish for death early didn’t seem too nice anymore.  **_Oh well_ ** .

“But now, you gotta go.”

_ You know I love you, of course _

_ Let me know that you're the boss _

Sending the knife fast down, Charlie plunged it into his shoulder, the handle hitting his bone roughly. Alastor sobbed loudly as the pain began to overwhelm him. Screams that would’ve sounded  _ magnificent  _ to her ears but you can never be too sure… lately, she wasn’t actually starting not to care about that. She didn’t know whether it was her being cocky or just wanting to be sloppy. Whatever it was, she needed it to stop. She didn’t want to get caught up and ruin her own fun.

_ Oh Johnny get angry, Johnny get mad _

_ Give me the biggest lecture that I ever had _

Repeatedly stabbing the man violently, Charlie smiled as blood splattered onto her face and front. She looked wicked, she looked sick. Oh, this was her TRUE nature.

After a few moments, the brunette’s sounds started to soften until he no longer made noise or moved. His eyes closed for the last time as his life slipped away from him. Now, he sat there leaning forward, dead.

Victim 16… he was surely a sweet one. One she’ll have to keep in mind. That is until she meets another.

_ I want a brave man, I want a caveman _

_ Johnny show me that you care, really care for me _

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, thanks for reading. I’m usually not bitter like this butttttt, the twitter drama is just too much XD


End file.
